Red, Gold, and Silver
by DYlogger
Summary: Tim teaches Cassie to fly.  DCnU; pre-Tim/Cassie if you want to see it as such.  Done for a winter fest on LJ.


**Red, Gold, and Silver  
><em>By DYlogger<em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't even _want_ to own the DC Comics as things are going right now._**

**A/N: Done for bradygirl_12's DCU 2011 Silver-'N'-Gold Winter Holidays Challenge over on LJ, which asks, for, well, silver and gold. **See, this was inspired by the mental image of DCnU!Cassie flying through the snow, making red, gold, and silver. I've drawn it, too! Click through the link on the image to see it at full size, as usual. Link: http: / dylogger. deviantart. com/ art/ Red-Gold-and-Silver-274981173 (remove spaces)  
><strong>**

**Assumptions, assumptions... Let's see... I took the liberty of assuming that Jack Drake was resurrected, that Tim is a freelance Gotham vigilante, the Cassie is more reserved unless she's hitting something (okay, this one's not much of an assumption), that Dick is still Tim's brother, that Jack is in the dark about Tim's identity, and that Tim is more into flying that he was in DCU. I also took the liberty of making Tim less open and, I dunno, vulnerable (?) than what he was shown as in one of the previews. (Because, y'know, I haven't gotten around to actually _reading_ the comics with the reboot and what horrible things everyone has been saying...)**

**Oh yes, right. Did I mention that this is DCnU?  
><strong>

**Anyway, the fic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cassandra Sandsmark flew through the snow, knowing exactly where she was headed, as usual. She had somewhere to be, as usual. This time, this wasn't for the sake of a mission, but for the sake of finding someplace to be. Cassie reached Gotham and finally, she spotted the large manor she was looking for.<p>

The thief touched ground and knocked on the door. A middle-aged man answered the door and his brow furrowed in confusion- probably at her attire, a heavy cloak over a red jumpsuit. He shrugged and let her in.

"Thank you," she said. She knew how to be polite when she needed to. "Is Drake here?"

"Jack Drake," he replied, holding out a hand. Cassie shook it, then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." Cassie tucked a stray lock of her blonde hair behind a ear. "I'm actually looking for Tim Drake. See, my house burned down and Tim kind of owes me a favour, I didn't realize he still-" She stopped and looked down. "Sorry. I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"Hold on," said Jack, "let me get Tim, and if he's okay with it, you can stay here. What's your name?"

"Tell him it's Cassie."

A few moments later, a flushed Tim Drake rushed down the stairs and pulled Cassie out the doors of the large house. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" he hissed.

Ignoring Drake's anxiety, she smirked. "Why are you red?" She noticed that he was subtly leaning against a wall, panting. She shivered; silver-white flecks of snow dropped between the two, creating an almost-barrier.

"I was just about about to go on patrol when my dad- who, by the way, doesn't know about, well, you know- knocks on my door, telling me a strange girl is here to see me. What do you want?"

"I need a place to crash. I told your father my house burned down."

"Did it actually?" asked Drake.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "No. So can I stay here?"

"One condition," replied Drake, knowing her well enough to not for her reasons.

"What?"

"You take me flying in the snow one day." Cassie's eyes widened by a fraction, but enough that she knew it was visible to Drake. To her surprise, though, he didn't laugh at her or tease her for it. "See," he explained, "the first time I soared through the air was with my brother, and it was a winter day. Nightwing's off travelling now, and when I have the time, I sometimes go by myself, but it's always been more fun with someone else."

"Batgirl?"

"She's busy. Besides," he grinned, "I've always wanted to try actual flying, without a jumpline."

Cassie frowned. "Fine. Let's go."

"Now? I have patrol."

"Isn't it a bit early?"

Drake glared. "Fine. I'll patrol after."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" asked Red Robin incredulously, dangling from Cassie's arms.<p>

"I'm flying."

Drake looked up at her and scowled. "No," he said, "you're not." He actually looked pretty ridiculous with the snow in his hair, Cassie thought. "Put me on that rooftop and I'll show you what flying is."

"You can't fly," said Cassie.

"I can fly better than you," retorted Drake. "Watch." And watch Cassie did; she watched and followed as Red Robin- no, Tim- whipped himself through the air on his jumpline, using building after building as his anchor and his wings as sails. He flipped himself repeatedly, moving as if he belonged in the air. Cassie couldn't see his face, but his muscles was taut with adrenaline and his body moved with exhilaration. At long last, he landed. He had a wide smile, and just like when she first saw him today, he was flushed and red.

"Wow," she said, speechless.

"That," Tim laughed, "was flying. Now you do it."

Cassie sank down to the floor- roof- of the building they were currently on and propped her chin on her arms, her golden hair drooping in front of her face. For the first time in many, many years, she felt helpless.

"I can't", she whispered. "I've never done that before. It looks fun, though."

Drake sat down next to her. "It is. And you can. You're a natural-born flyer, stop restricting yourself and use your gift."

"I'm not. You're the flyer here. I'm just- for me flying's just always been part of the job, y'know?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't mean you can't have fun doing it, right? Go. Try it."

Cassie nodded hesitantly, and stood up.

* * *

><p>Cassandra Sandsmark flew through the snow, knowing exactly where she was headed, as usual. She had somewhere to be, as usual. But this time, this wasn't for the sake of a mission, or for the sake of finding someplace to be. Her job could wait. This moment was about her, the wind whipping through her hair and the adrenaline in her body, and the falling snow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2): ...Huh. I actually have nothing to say except to wish you all a great holiday. So, uh, happy holidays! :D**


End file.
